This invention relates to signal-generating devices as well as signal-receiving devices. More particularly, this invention pertains to systems that include jack plug or jack socket connections. The new audio transfer system uses standard audio jack plug or audio jack socket connections to connect an interface device which enables broadcasting an audio signal to a second interface device that will ensure the wireless reception of said audio signal.
Use of audio jack plugs or jack sockets with audio devices such as radio, tape players, CD players, mp3 players, computers, television audio, electric guitars, electric music keyboards, video cassette recorders (VCR) and the like, has been in use for many years. Such use includes the portable player systems such as cassette tape players that may be used during exercising as for example running. These systems usually incorporate an audio jack plug or an audio jack socket to which wire and connector connect a signal-receiving device.
There are also known wireless signal-receiving devices such as headphones that may receive radio transmissions. Also, some signal-generating devices such as mp3 players have been modified to allow wireless communication with a headphone receiver. However, the interface device presented here allows the use of a simple plug-in transceiver for connection of a standard signal-generating device jack plug (or socket) to a standard signal-receiving device jack plug (or socket) to effect wireless transmission and reception between these space-separated devices without requiring their prior modification. Because the interface device presented here is easily detachable, standard signal-generating and signal-receiving devices may be operated back in a non-wireless form if desired (due for instance to a run out of batteries).
Hence, there is a need for a simple connection system for existing signal-generating devices to allow wireless transmission to signal-receiving devices.
Further, there is a need for a simple connection system for existing signal-receiving devices to allow wireless reception from signal-generating devices.
Also, there is a need for a simple connection system for existing signal-generating devices to allow wireless transmission to signal-receiving devices by using transceivers, which improve towards an interference-free wireless transmission and reception between space-separated devices due to their capability to resend the non-properly received data.
Moreover, there is a need for portability and easy of use in interface devices that offer the possibility to convert conventional non-wireless audio devices into wireless audio devices.
Further, there is a need for interchangeability in interface devices that offer the possibility to convert conventional non-wireless audio devices into wireless audio devices, thus allowing the same set of interface devices to be used in any kind of audio devices such as electric guitars and amplifiers at one point in time and CD players and headphones at another point in time.